Sinnoh Series Episode 10
episode 10 Plot The episode starts with a small flame in the middle of a pitch black landscape. No physical features can be seen besides the darkness and what appears to be a flat plains area. The flame is remaining steady, warming a lone man in all white clothing. His long, white hair reaches down to his knees, while his beard goes to nearly his ankles. He's holding his hands out to the fire, warming himself as another man, dressed in red, steps out of the shadows. The man in red nods to the flame. Red: The flame is steady. White: Yes. Red: That is... Surprising. White: Not at all. Red: Perhaps not to you, but to the rest of us- White: You are all of ill faith. You must simply have hope. Red: Must not be too difficult for you, huh? White: No, it is not. The conversation halts as a woman dressed in yellow appears, a long flowing gown trailing behind her. Yellow: It has been a long time since the flame was this steady. White: Many, many years. Yellow: Quite an improvement over the smoldering wood that was once here. Red: A surprising improvement, at that. The man in white stands slowly, leaning on a wooden cane. He taps it on the ground, smiling to himself as the flame grows slightly. White: With every passing moment, a tiny amount of fuel is added to the fire. In the coming months, the flame shall roar higher than ever, and will destroy this accursed darkness. They fall into silence again, staring at the fire. Yellow: One of them has been growing, recently. Red: Her growth has been halted, however. White: Yes, I am aware of this. The cage will not hold her forever, but perhaps for now she will no longer plague us. ---- With a start Jonathan wakes up, his eyes blinking rapidly as they attempt to adjust to the amount of light. He sits up, his breathing shallow as he tries to remember his fading dream. Something about a fire, and people in clothing...? Jon shakes his head, unable to recall any other information, and even the little he remembers is slowly being pulled away. He glances beside him, noting that his Pokemon are still asleep. He checks his clock and stretches, climbing out of bed. Jon: Guess I might as well get ready! He quickly dresses himself and opens the door. Jonathan steps out as he remembers something, causing him to pause. He turns and grabs his new hat, pulling it on with a smile. Jon: This hat's pretty awesome! Gregory: Maybe it would be on me! The trainer turns around, jumping slightly as Gregory's voice startles him. His face becomes flushed and he scratches the back of his head. Jon: Sorry, guess I was being a little loud, huh? Greg: Just a little. Come on, Ben's downstairs and ready to go! Jon: But I haven't even eaten yet! Gregory: Then you'll just have to eat on the way to Glitterstil City! With an exaggerated sigh Jonathan turns back to his room, waking Chimchar and Sneasel. The camera cuts to them leaving, Nurse Joy waving good-bye as they all leave. Jonathan is finishing up some coffee, grateful for something to fill his stomach even slightly. Jon: So, where is Glitterstil? Ben: Well, if we go north of Oreburgh, then head east, we should find it within a day's travel. It's sort of embedded into Mt. Coronet. It's said to be an incredibly beautiful city. The natural glittering stones from Mt. Coronet were used all around the city, giving it an amazing appearance at night. Jonathan and his Pokemon grin, imagining the city. Jon: It sounds awesome! Have you two ever been there? Greg: Unfortunately no, but I've always heard amazing things about it. I think it's sort of split in half? One half on the Oreburgh side, the other on the Hearthome side. Jon: In that case, let's pick up the pace! He starts walking much faster than his companions, causing them to follow just as fast. Greg: Hey, Jonathan, we really shouldn't get tired out so quickly! Jon: But if we keep up the pace we'll make it there sooner! Ben: I guess you have a point. We may even make it before the end of the day! They all continue speeding ahead, Chimchar and Sneasel easily keeping pace. Magnemite ends up being called back into its Poke Ball, unable to move as quickly as the others. The camera cuts to Jonathan leaning on a tree, Sneasel doing the same while Chimchar faceplants onto the ground. Jon: That... That was a bad idea. Ben: You... You think so? The former lab worker is behind Gregory, sweating heavily. The trio is breathing heavily, sweat dripping from their foreheads. Greg: That was so... So dumb, Jonathan. The camera cuts to them still catching their breath, all sitting down. Ben checks a digital map and suddenly becomes excited. Ben: Guys, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all! Jonathan: Huh? What do you mean? Ben: We're pretty close to Glitterstil! Maybe another hour of travelling and we'll make it? And that's at a leisurely pace! They stand up, Greg groaning as a popping sound comes from his knees. Greg: Close or not, my legs are killing me. We should probably stop. Ben: Ohhh, I see. You're not strong enough to push through it and get to a nice, warm, cozy bed? His brother's eyes seem to get cloudy as Gregory imagines falling onto a bed with his sore legs quickly recovering. Jon: Greg? Greeeggg? Greg! His eyes snap back into focus and he blinks, shaking his head. Greg: I, uh... I'm fine! Let's get a move on! He moves on ahead, pushing them out of the way. Surprised they follow him quickly, Ben snickering at his brother. The Rowan brother moves closer to Jonathan, pointing at Greg. Ben: I knew it'd work. He's always a sucker for the more lavish things. Jon: Good job! For a second I was worried he'd keep us from getting to the city on time. I really want to make it to Glitterstil and see those stones you were talking about. Chimchar: Chim, Chimchar! The fire-type hops onto Jonathan's shoulder, his eyes sparkling as he imagines the beautiful stones, glittering in the light. Sneasel seems to have less enthusiasm, but is at least excited about the prospect of battling more powerful opponents. Jon: What else do you know about it? Ben: Huh? Jon: Glitterstil, I mean. What else do you know about the city? The boy shrugs, looking ahead as he takes long strides in an attempt to keep up with Gregory. Benjamin: Other than the rumors about the beautiful stones? Not much. I've heard that it's split in half, one half on each side of Mt. Coronet, but I think I told you about that already. Jonathan nods, smiling slightly as the forest begins to thin. They begin to slow down as they near the city, feeling much less rushed. They can no longer see Greg ahead, causing his brother to worry slightly. The trees are nearly all gone, causing their path to be far brighter. Both boys' heads snap to the right as they hear a scream become cut off and the sound of a splash. Wordlessly they run towards it, and find a lake glittering in the sunlight. They stare in awe for a second before another splash is heard and they see Gregory struggling to pull himself back onto land. Sneasel runs over, outpacing the humans. Jonathan: Greg, come on! Both boys reach down, attempting to pull him up. Chimchar and Sneasel grab hold, struggling to pull him up. A sudden tug nearly pulls all of them back in. With multiple grunts of effort they finally pull Greg out, falling onto their backs as they do so. They scramble up, breathing heavily. Ben: What happened?! Greg: I-I'm not sure, something pulled me in, but I don't know- A tendril wraps itself around Ben's leg and yanks him down, attempting to pull him into the water. The others react quickly, Sneasel slicing at it. The tendril pulls back, retreating back into the depths. A few seconds later a Pokemon jumps out, its head a slightly luminescent vase-like shape. ???: Bell! Bellsprout! Jonathan: A Bellsprout? He pulls out his PokeDex, checking the Pokemon. PokeDex: Bellsprout, the Air Bubble Pokemon. Bellsprout is adept at capturing humans and Pokemon with its vine-like tendrils. It is capable of storing large amounts of air in its vase-like head, giving it to other Pokemon to support their breathing underwater. Its tendrils conduct electricity very well. Bellsprout's known moves are Wrap, Water Gun, and Flash. Benjamin: Bellsprout aren't usually this... Annoying. They're usually pretty docile, actually! Greg: Yeah? Well this one's trying to drown me! Jon: Not on my watch. Water-types don't stand a chance against Shinx! He prepares to let Shinx out, but is stopped by Benjamin. Ben: No way, I'm stopping this thing! It tried to take my brother, I'm gonna take it! Magnemite, let's go! Magnemite pops out of its Poke Ball, pleased to be let free. Ben: Alright, this should be a piece of cake! Use Thunder Shock! Magnemite: Magneeemiiiite! It lets loose a blast of electricty which Bellsprout deftly avoids, bending its body. Greg: Watch out, it's very flexible! Bellsprout: Bell, Bellsprout! It shoots a blast of water from its barely glowing head, striking Magnemite against a tree. It shakes the water off, its one eye narrowing in anger. Ben: Alright, use Tackle! Magnemite strikes Bellsprout, pushing it nearly into the water. It slaps Magnemite back, causing it to shoot a blast of electricity at Bellsprout. This time, Bellsprout takes it head on, seeming to heal from it. Ben: What? Greg: Oh man, I completely forgot! Bellsprout gets the ability Volt Absorb! That allows it to heal itself from Electric-type attacks! Ben: Greaaat... Jonathan: Wow, that's a pretty awesome ability! Ben shoots him a glare, then turns back to Bellsprout. Ben: Magnemite, Supersonic! Magnemite produces rapid sound waves, causing Bellsprout to start falling around in confusion. Ben: Now, knock it out with a Tackle! Bellsprout is sent flying, landing in the water with a large splash. It floats on the water, unconscious. Ben pulls a Poke Ball from his bag and flings it at the Air Bubble Pokemon, causing the Poke Ball to land in the water. It shakes multiple times, sending out sparkles as Bellsprout is captured. Benjamin: I... I did it! I caught Bellsprout! Magnemite floats over to the Poke Ball, picking it up between its two magnets. It carries it over to Ben, dropping it in his hands. Ben: Alright, well, let's get a move on! He starts marching off, leaving the other two dumbfounded. Jon: Just like that? No little celebration thing? Greg: No punishment for trying to kill me!? Ben: Nope! Now come on, we're nearly at Glitterstil! The elder Rowan brother exchanges a glance with Jonathan as they hurry to catch up, Sneasel and Charmander following just behind. They hurry along, seeing a large, glittering cave entrance, at least thirty feet tall. Jon: It's massive! Ben: And it's going to be awesome! Come on, let's go see the main city! Jon: This isn't the main city? Greg: Of course not! The main city is inside of Mt. Coronet! I've never been through Glitterstil before, but even I know that! They hurry, running across a mostly open plain now. They approach the gates, being let in almost immediately. The gates seem to sparkle as they open, awing the kids and Pokemon. They encounter another set of gates at the entrance to the mountain. This one has multiple jewels set into it, glittering as it opens, revealing a deep darkness. The adventurers step in, struggling to adjust to the darkness. Before they can, however, they see lights ahead. They hurry forward, gasping as they realize that it's not lights; rather, it's a series of stalactites, glittering from lights farther ahead. Jonathan: It's... It's beautiful! Chimchar: Chiiim, Chimchar! Greg: I've never seen anything like it... Ben: Come on, maybe there's some more stuff ahead! They hurry on, laughing as the screen fades to black, the only thing left being the glittering lights, which soon fade as well.